M Rated chapters from The Reluctant Connection
by callenlover1031
Summary: These are M-Rated versions of Chapter 28 from my "The Reluctant Connection" story. If any wish to read this who haven't read the original story, I recommend doing so or this will be extremely confusing. Dick/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Hey readers; this is Chapter 28 from "The Reluctant Connection"; just M-Rated. This is the only chapter from the original story I'll do two versions. The beginning will be the same as the original version; but the middle will be different. Hope you enjoy! I don't own any of the Batman Forever characters; that belongs to DC Comics. I only own new characters and the new plot._

Knocking again on Dick's door, she listened for his voice; but heard nothing. Opening his door a bit, Kerry peered in; only to find him on the balcony. Walking over, she leaned in the doorway to the balcony.

"How upset is he?"

"Pretty upset," Kerry stood next to Dick, "but Alfred put him in his place."

Dick smirked,

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For wanting to do this. I know you don't like the idea…"

"Hey," Kerry placed a hand on his, "if it's what you want, I can't say anything. Sure I hate the idea, but if you think it will make everything go away, then I'll be here for you." she smiled with reassurance.

Smiling back, Dick felt a little better,

"I still don't get why Bruce won't train me." He went into his room.

Kerry slowly followed him,

"He doesn't want you to forget who you are; like he has. He knows he's forgotten about Bruce Wayne so he doesn't want you to forget about Dick Grayson."

"But we're the same."

"Exactly. He's come to realize the consequences from becoming Batman. He doesn't want the same for you… he just says it differently." She laid on the bed.

Lying next to her, Dick put his arm under his head; thoughts running through his mind.

_ "God is she beautiful. She's smart, funny, caring…"_ he felt a stir in his body, _"I wish I could show her how I feel. Show how much I love her."_

Laying in silence, minutes passed, then an hour.

"Thank you." Kerry suddenly blurted out.

Dick rested on his left arm,

"Thank you for what?"

"For rescuing me at the party."

Dick kissed her forehead,

"Don't mention it."

"I'm serious. It seems to be happening a lot. I don't want you to think I can't handle myself."

"Hey," Dick sat up, pulling Kerry with him, "I don't think that at all. I mean come on, you're Bruce's sister; I know you can take care of yourself. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to take care of you though."

Kerry and Dick smiled; their eyes filled with lust. Together they leaned in; their lips meeting. Much like their kiss outside, the kiss grew in intensity and passion.

_"I don't know what to do right now; I want to have sex with him but I want to take things slow… but I can't hide this feeling anymore. What if he doesn't want to? He did say he felt attracted… and he did say he wanted to sleep with me…"_

Sensing that Kerry had a troubled mind, Dick pulled back,

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

Dick lowered his eyes,

"I know something's wrong. I know the feeling of the kiss. Something's wrong."

In disbelief, Kerry sighed,

"Just thinking." And making a decision, she pulled Dick back into a kiss.

Again the kiss grew in passion and intensity. Making a dramatic decision, Kerry moved her hands from around his neck to Dick's belt buckle.

In shock, Dick asked her,

"What… are you saying?..."

Kerry nodded her head,

"Yes, sleep with me."

"You sure? I thought you wanted to take it slow?"

Kerry loosened his buckle,

"I'm sure."

Dick grabbed her hands,

"Positive? I don't want Bruce to think I… you know… deflowered his younger sister.

Kerry laughed,

"Dick… I'm not a virgin."

"You're not?"

Kerry laughed again,

"Of course not. I haven't been since I was 17."

This was the push Dick needed to hear. Pulling her close, he and Kerry began to kiss. Beginning to feel the heat, Dick's hands roamed Kerry's body. A hand was behind her head, keeping their heads close while the other managed to find its way to her down her neck to her chest. Cupping her breast with his hand, Dick moved his lips to her neck; sending Kerry's emotions on a rampage. In other words, the flood gates were released.

Not being able to hold back, Kerry leaned up, released the hold she had on Dick's waist and removed her shirts. Throwing them on the floor, she sat there in nothing but jeans and her blue and white bra. This sent Dick's emotions on overdrive,

"God you're beautiful; inside and outside." He managed to say between kisses.

Kerry smiled, kissing him,

"Can I be honest?" she got her hands under Dick's shirt.

"Of course." Dick's hands were roaming as if they had a mind of their own.

Kerry stared into Dick's blue eyes,

"I've been imagining this since I first saw you in the foyer." (Much like how Chase imagines Batman showing up at her door; her wearing no clothes but wrapped in her sheet… Before I continue the story, every time since I hit 11 and understand the concept of sex, I've always asked myself how Chase and Batman would get it on… would he just ditch the bottom half of the BatSuit but keep the mask on? Anybody else wondered this or is it just me? Ok, back to the story.)

After hearing Kerry say this to him, Dick became "excited" if you catch my drift. (LOL) Becoming enticed by his passion, Kerry's hands were roaming his chest; awing his abs and pecs even more than usual. This time, Dick pulled back and quickly took off the black sleeveless shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor. Seeing Dick shirtless in this moment in their relationship, Kerry lost all control of any innocence she had left. Seductively roaming her hands down Dick's torso, they reached his belt buckle once again. Kissing him, she removed the belt and wiggled with the button on his pants. Managing to unbutton them, finally, they too ended up on the floor with the other clothes. Once his pants were off, Dick became anxious. Laying Kerry back down, he started to kiss her neck; moving his way down towards her waist. With no problem, Dick pulled Kerry's jeans off; revealing black lace underwear. Kissing his way back up her torso, Kerry couldn't help but grow a huge smile. Reaching her lips, Dick kissed her; his hands tracing her curves up and down. Her arms around his neck, Kerry held Dick close; wanting to feel his bare skin against hers. Feeling his hands get close to her chest, she put her hands behind her back and unhooked her bra; throwing it like the other clothes. Continuing his exploration, Dick cupped a breast and kissed her neck. Moving his lips down her neck, he reached her breast; kissing it and just overall loving it. So in tune with him, Kerry reached down and rubbed her fingers over Dick's crotch. Pulling his boxers down, she started to stroke his penis.

"I want you." she whispered to him.

Not wasting another minute, Kerry took her undies off. Both laid there completely naked; their bare skins against each other. Hovering over her, Dick asked,

"You sure you want to do this?"

"More sure than I have been about anything."

Kissing her, Dick slowly entered her. Starting slow, he stared into Kerry's eyes. Slowly thrusting, Kerry wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him some more. Speeding up, Dick and Kerry were in sync; matching each other's rhythm. Loving every second of it, Kerry threw her head back and let out a soft moan. Rolling them over, Dick was on the bottom and Kerry was on top. Again picking up the pace, Dick began to make sweet love to the woman he only met about a week ago. For some time, they spent it making sweet, passionate love.

_~FF some time~_

Falling to the other side of the bed, Kerry huffed out of breath,

"Wow…that was incredible."

Dick huffed and puffed,

"You aren't kidding," he puffed again, "I can't believe that just happened."

Kerry giggled,

"I can't either," she leaned over and leaned on her right arm; the sheets covering her, "thank you."

Dick pushed part of her hair behind her; his hand on her cheek,

"For?"

"Making me feel comfortable; and special. I don't usually do this this quickly. But there's just something about you that makes me feel, I don't know, different."

Dick kissed her,

"Well for that you're welcome." he pulled her close.

Wrapping her arm around his waist, Kerry cuddled in his arms; feeling something she had forgotten so many years ago; something she couldn't think of. Quickly falling asleep, she lay in Dick's arms; feeling loved and special.

_~FF to that morning~_

Waking up to a kiss on her cheek, Kerry opens her eyes to see Dick's face right in hers.

"Good morning angel."

"Good morning," Kerry stretched, "what time is it?"

Dick looked at the clock on his side of the bed,

"8."

Kerry groaned,

"It's too early…" she rolled over.

"No no," Dick pulled the covers back; exposing her, "Bruce wants to see us."

Again Kerry groaned,

"It's too cold."

Dick laughed,

"Well when you fall asleep before putting your clothes back on yeah it's going to be cold," he held up her robe, "here. This should keep you warm," Kerry grunted some more, "come on."

"Fine," Kerry slowly got out of the bed but quickly wrapped herself in the robe, "damn you Bruce," Kerry looked at the sides of the bed, "oh my lord…," she sees clothes on both sides of the bed, "did we do that last night?"

Dick put his arms around her waist from behind,

"Yes we did," he kissed her neck, "but it was worth it."

Kerry squealed and turned around; looking into his ocean blue eyes,

"Yes it was. Which I have to say was the best night I have ever had; not to mention the best sex I've had in a long time."

Dick kissed her again,

"It was the best night of my life."

Kerry raised an eyebrow in confusion,

"It was? Why?"

"Why? I got to make sensational, passionate love to the best woman on the face of the earth." (Awwww, he's a charmer.)

Kerry gave him a passionate kiss,

"I suppose I should get dressed and we go talk to Bruce huh?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Kerry frowned,

"Fine. I'll see you downstairs then."

_Soo…. What do you guys think? I'll continue the rest of the story in the original story. I have to admit, this was a bit awkward to write, but fun at the same time. I literally had to put myself in Kerry's head and try to imagine everything. But in the end, I hope you all enjoyed the more detailed Chapter 28 from "The Reluctant Connection" and I hope you all continue to read the original story._


	2. Chapter 2Chapter 30

_Hey Readers, sorry it took me a while to get this M-Rated chapter up. Forgot about it for one and two, been super busy with school; papers, speeches, lab write-ups… all that fun stuff. And I've been so tired that I've been napping all the time too. Please let me know on your opinion on this chapter; I'm still a bit new at writing M-rated scenes and not sure of how far I can go. _

_I do not own any of the Batman characters; that belongs to DC Comics. I only own the new plot and new characters!_

Since Dick was already dressed, he left his room first. Standing at the foot of the bed, Kerry put her hands on her hips while looking at the multiple piles of clothes on the floor. Picking up her clothes, she quickly changed back into them; the whole time her body tingled with the feeling of the fabric rubbing against her skin as her mind kept going back to the night before. She relived that entire night in her head at least a dozen times; wanting it again. Wishing she could be in Dick's arms still, she dragged herself downstairs. Reaching the middle of the stairs, she sees Dick standing at the bottom. Feeling her presence, he turned around and ran up the stairs,

"There you are." He gave her a heated, passionate kiss.

"Dick!," she sternly said while pushing him away, "not here," she looked around and dragged him down a hallway, "ok, now we're good." She pulled him down and they exchanged a kiss.

Wrapping his arms around her, Dick pulled her closer to him; wanting to feel her soft, tender body against his. Grabbing her chin, he pulled her close. The instant their lips met, everything around them faded. Asking for access, Dick brushed his tongue across Kerry's lips. Taking the hint, Kerry opened her mouth to allow entrance; immediately feeling the tip of his meet hers. While their tongues were wrestling with each other, their hands were roaming each other's bodies. Dick, somehow, managed to get a hand under her shirt and was massaging a breast; Kerry's was on his abs. The softness of his hands made Kerry go crazy; she immediately felt herself beginning to get wet. Wanting more, she moved a hand down to his pants,

"How about we make Bruce wait a little longer and have a repeat of last night?" Kerry whispered into ear then nibbling it.

Hearing Bruce's name brought Dick back to reality,

"Kerry… as enticing as that sounds, we need to go talk to Bruce before he suspects anything."

Kerry stopped and looked at him,

"But I thought you didn't care if he suspected something?"

"I didn't, I still don't… but, I really enjoyed last night and I want to do it again. If he finds anything out, we may not be able to see each other. Even worse, he might make me leave and I'd never see you again. I don't want to risk that chance," Kerry softened her hold on him, "I meant what I said this morning, it was the best night of my life and I want to live to have that chance again." He smiled his reassurance smile at her.

Becoming a bit upset, Kerry realized he was right,

"I guess you're right," she let him go, "let's get this thing over with." She walked past Dick back to the foyer.

Walking down the steps, they saw Bruce coming around the corner towards the door,

"There you two are."

Kerry stopped in her tracks,

"Uhh… sorry Bruce; it was my fault. I had a hard time getting out of bed this morning. What, what did you want to talk to us about?"

Bruce opened the front door,

"Well it's a little late for that. I'm going to the company for an emergency board meeting then out with Chase tonight. We'll talk later." And he left the manor.

Filled with confusion, Kerry looked at Alfred,

"Did I miss something really important last night?"

"Apparently," Alfred informed softly, "Doctor Meridian had made a choice on which ego she desires."

"OH GOOD GOD!" Kerry hollered in astonishment, "I don't believe this!" She plopped herself on the stairs.

"Well," Dick sat next to her, "technically, she didn't have to choose. She gets the wealthy bachelor and the dark, mysterious Batman wrapped in one person."

Kerry shot him a look,

"Please don't remind me," she rubbed the side of her forehead, "I cannot believe he'd even fall for her garbage. I know damn…" she paused after seeing Alfred frowning at her, "darn well that she's only dating him for his money. She likes the dark bad-boys; it's that double personality junk," she grunted, "I swear, I can't take it anymore."

Alfred chuckled,

"But Miss Kerry, he's happy. Doesn't that matter?"

"Sure it does. But the feeling isn't mutual between them. He didn't even ask my opinion of her."

"Well," Dick spoke, "you didn't get his approval about us either."

"That's different. He and Chase have nothing in common; we do. Besides, he doesn't approve of anybody dating me. He thinks no man is good enough for me."

The two men laughed.

"I'm going to the supermarket. Will you two be ok here… all by yourselves?" Alfred lowered his eyes at the young couple.

Catching his drift, Kerry nodded,

"Yes Alfred we will. We promise we'll behave."

Dick glanced at Kerry out of the corner of his eyes,

_"Sure we will."_

Alfred grinned and walked thru the giant wood doors.

"I know I'm going to regret this."

Dick's and Kerry's POV

Hearing for the car to pull away, Dick waited anxiously. Jumping off the stairs and peeking outside, he sees the car down by the gate; it closing behind him.

"He's gone," Closing the front door again he raced back over to Kerry, embracing her with a kiss, "is it too late to accept that earlier offer?"

Kerry placed a hand on her hip,

"You think you can just take a sex rain check and cash it in whenever you feel like it?" she joked.

Going with the joke, Dick seductively kissed her,

"What does that tell you?"

Getting back to her original mood, Kerry let out a sigh,

"You're lucky you're so irresistible."

Laughing, Dick grabbed her hand and started to lead her upstairs,

"I guess you'll have to show me how irresistible I am."

Reaching the top of the stairs, Kerry commanded total control. Whirling him towards her, she fiercely began to kiss him. Not wanting to waste time, Kerry reached for his pants; unbuttoning them and slowly unzipping them. Just managing to open the nearest door, they entered her room. Kicking her door closed with his foot, Dick was pulled over to the bed. In a heated make-out session, Kerry and Dick were thrusting their tongues into each other's mouths; wanting to switch things up for the first time. With their hands roaming, Kerry managed to finish unzipping Dick's pants and they fell around his ankles while he took off her short sleeved shirt and carefully stepping out his jeans. Kissing more and more, more and more clothes came off; one article at a time. Kerry was the first one naked as she stepped back and sat on her bed; the look of lust in her eyes. Standing in the middle of the floor, the bulge in Dick's shorts began to grow making Kerry giggle,

"You know, it's unhealthy to go longer than 4 hours with one of those."

"Really," Dick sarcastically said, "well then… what am I to do?"

Kerry giggled and blushed,

"Maybe, I can help you with that." She motioned her finger telling him to come over.

With no hesitation and not having to be told twice, Dick hustled over and hovered over her. Tracing his six-pack with her fingers, her hands were doing all the thinking. Eventually, her fingers were on the waistband and pushed down his shorts and boxers with them.

Stepping out of those too, Dick leaned down and grabbed Kerry's face towards his and kissed her. Kissing like they never stopped, Kerry placed her palms on Dick's pecs; slowly working her way down his torso. Upon reaching the top of his manhood, she grinned and lightly bit his lower lip. (Ok, here's where I might cross the line between M and unrated but I'm not sure so please let me know the boundary for this. Thanks guys) Slowly taking it in her hand, she began to lightly stroke it; loving the feeling of it between her fingers. Going on her knees, Kerry did something she hadn't done in years; she put the manhood she'd come to know so well into her mouth and began to perform oral sex. Even though he was enjoying the moment; like who wouldn't, he sensed uneasiness and stopped her,

"Kerry, hon… you don't have to."

Kerry looked up at him; her blue eyes swimming,

"I know but I want to. I want to show how much I care about you. It's been a long time since I've done this but… I trust you."

Dick smiled sending Kerry back to what she started. She couldn't believe what she was doing for one thing; the last man she had done this with was Michael and that was over 3 years ago, and two, how much she missed it. She had completely forgotten the feeling of being connected with someone that she forgot how to show her affection. Everyone knew this; for Kerry to give any man oral sex, he must be someone special; it's not something she does with just any average guy. Feeling kind of guilty, Dick pulled her up and picked her up bridal style. Laying her on the bed, his eyes become soft and compassionate. Kissing her with that softness and compassion, he felt Kerry relax in his arms.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he kissed her again, "it's your turn." And he turned his attention to satisfying her.

Roaming his hands all about her curves, his hand reached her thigh; realizing how soft and smooth it was. Slipping it between her thighs, he began to caress her inner thigh; every so often getting too close to her womanhood, teasing her.

"You're being a tease." Kerry informed him.

Grinning, he teased her again,

"Guilty." He moved his kisses to her neck then down to her breasts.

While kissing and lightly nibbling her breasts, he decided to be nice and not tease her anymore. Instead, he allowed himself to stay in one place. With his lips busy at that particular moment, he had to take another course of action. Using his thumb, and occasional fingers, he started to "massage" her womanhood. Between that and having her breasts kissed, licked and nibbled like they never have before, Kerry had no idea what to think; this was the first time in ages a man had shown her so much attention in bed. It was always the other way around. Kerry let out a slight moan; Dick knew it was time. Moving his body down, he kissed her inner thigh and started to tease her again. He knew it was teasing her because every time his lips get a little too close, she would tighten her thigh muscles then relax them when he'd go back.

"You're being mean down there." Kerry giggled while tightening her thighs again.

Dick couldn't help but laugh,

"Oh am I? Well, I suppose I can fix that; if you ask nicely."

Caught a bit off guard, Kerry had to think of how to ask; it had been so long,

"Mmmm Dick, you're so hot. Would you please show me how much I mean to you? I am yours for the taking if you desire." (A bit skanky I know but this is her going back to what she had to for Michael. She's going to explain all this later. They always have a heartfelt conversation after sex; not the typical done and sleep deal lol)

"It would be my pleasure."

And with that said, Kerry felt a tongue hit her womanhood. Throwing her head back and tightening her thighs again, her emotions went on a rampage. She had so many thoughts running her head but she couldn't make heads or tails of them. The only thing she could focus on was the gorgeous, sexy man showing her how real love in bed is supposed to feel. Moving his tongue faster, Dick wanted to show her affection and attention; as he always was told. He had a brief flashback to having a talk with his brother.

_~Flashback a few years ago~_

"Look Dick… the one rule you must always remember when in bed with a woman is to show her affection and attention. Don't just expect it from her; you need to show her too. If you show her the affection and attention she needs in bed, you'll get the attention and affection you need in bed. Got it?"

A younger and shorter Dick nodded,

"Yeah, I think so."

"That a boy. You got any questions?"

"Just one."

"Alright, what's that?"

Dick became nervous and embarrassed,

"How… how will I know what she wants? Do I ask her?"

His brother laughed,

"Oh god no! You never ask; that is the biggest mistake you could ever make. You'll find out what she likes the more you get to know her. You see, women have a secret way of telling us men how they like sex. But they'll never come out and say; it's not proper for them. So instead, they use hints and it's up to us to figure out and interpret those hints."

"OOhhh… ok; makes sense. Like how mom always hints to dad about their anniversary. She never comes out and says it's their anniversary; she say things to hint it to him."

"Exactly. Just remember that one rule I told you and you'll find yourself with a line of women waiting for you."

_~Present Day~_

Hearing a moan escape Kerry's mouth brought Dick back to present day.

_"Who knew; he was right one thing. But wrong on the other; she's all I want. I don't want any other woman."_

He moved his tongue a bit faster and pressed it into her womanhood.

"Oh Dick…" Kerry whimpered.

Deciding that was enough and that it was time to really wow her with his affection and attention, he pulled back and looked at her. With a smile on her face, he leaned down and kissed her,

"You ready?"

"For you; always."

Pressing into her, Dick felt Kerry's legs wrap around his waist.

"Don't hold anything back." Kerry seductively muttered.

With a little smile, Dick began to pull back then push back in. Starting slow, he and Kerry were eye to eye the entire time. Picking up the pace, their rhythms matched; matching each thrust only adding to the passion. Still picking up the pace, Kerry leaned up and kissed her lover; the best lover she had ever had. Their paces matched, Kerry threw her head back onto the pillow with her eyes half open; enjoying every second. With each thrust, the pace grew faster and faster until the bed started to squeak. Biting her lower lip, Kerry couldn't fathom what was going on; she felt her walls begin to tighten. But wanting to make this last as long he could, Dick stopped and pulled out. Pulling her up, he pulled her over him. Laying on his back, Kerry knew what he was doing and she giggled. Mounting him like a horse; as she has much experience mounting an actual horse, (she loves going horseback riding) she felt the tip of his manhood press into hers. Matching each other's rhythm in no time, they began where they left out. With his hands on her hips, Dick guided and helped her while her hands were placed on his chest for support.

"Mmmmm… oh god…" she groaned out.

Going like this for an unknown amount of time, Dick felt her walls tighten again. Still being mean, he pulled out yet again. Wanting to try one more thing, he bent her over and entered her again. At this point, it was an instantaneous rhythm match. Gripping onto her shoulders, Dick (minor bad wording here sorry) plowed (we all know it happens in this position… no need to deny it) her like he's been wanting to since the first time he and her slept together. Not believing at how much Dick knew her wants and needs, Kerry yet again, threw back her head and moaned,

"Oh Dick… faster…yes…"

Listening to what she wanted, Dick increased the speed until the bed was shaking and squeaking again. Once again going for an unknown amount of time, he felt her walls tighten. Deciding this could be the end, he let it go. Going in and out some more, he felt his knees buckle. Moaning together, they climaxed together. Flopping over on her, Dick huffed. Both of them fell onto their right sides; trying to catch their breaths.

Laying in Dick's arms, Kerry felt content and at peace with her emotions.

"Mmmm," Dick held his arms tighter, bringing her closer to his body, "that was amazing. Has anyone ever told you that when you're angry or upset you are…"

Kerry interrupted him,

"Crazy in bed. Yeah I've been told."

"I was going to say sexy in bed but ok."

Kerry looked up at her lover,

"Sexy? How is that? You've see what I become."

"Exactly," Dick sat up, "taking control the way you did; it was a turn on. Just this time I got to do something about it."

Still confused, Kerry laid on her back; her bare chest exposed,

"I lose all self-control; especially with you. There's something about you that makes my emotions go on strike; I can't control them. That is, until this happens."

Dick laughed then hovered over her again,

"You don't see me complaining do you?" He kissed her.

Getting comfortable again, they laid together with their arms wrapped around each other. Falling asleep, the room fell silent.

_~FF 4hours~_

Waking up first, Kerry looked around and saw Dick sleeping next to her. Pushing her hair behind her shoulders, she saw the pile of clothes on the side of bed.

"You know, I can actually get used to that."

Wanting to get up, she was forced to move him. But feeling her move, Dick tightened his grip and lightly said,

"Where you going?" He tickled her sides.

Laughing, Kerry squirmed,

"Stop… that tickles," she laughed some more, "we should get up though. I should call Meghan and Derrek and see how they're doing."

Dick pouted,

"I guess I can go work on the Vincent black prince for a while."

Kerry kissed him,

"I promise; we'll spend tonight together. We just have to spend some time apart before Bruce gets back." Kerry got off the bed and started to put her clothes back on.

Doing the same, Dick sat on the edge of the bed,

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?"

Kerry laughed,

"I have been told. But not by anyone I believe," she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, "until now that is," And kissed him, "come on, get dressed.'"

He was clothed again before Kerry was. Walking downstairs hand in hand, they kissed and went their separate ways.

_The rest of the story is in the original story; just wanted to do the smut scene. Hope you all enjoyed this version and I didn't go too far. Please review to let me know your opinions. Thanks for reading and sticking with me so far._


	3. Chapter 3Epilogue

_Hey guys, here is the last M-Rated version of the story. Sorry it took so long to get up; school has been absolutely crazy. All the professors are trying to get last minute things in since there's only 2 weeks left. But I hope all of you have enjoyed my first fanfic and the M-Rated versions and I hope you all read the sequel once I get it up. I don't know when I'll get the first chapter up… been swamped with homework and work but I'm hoping for one day next week but I'm not making any promises. I hope you all enjoy this last M-Rated version and thanks for sticking with me throughout the story. I love you all!_

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

(I'm skipping to when Dick and Kerry actually get home, all the stuff before-hand is just for setting the scene pretty much.)

Kerry and Dick's POV

Driving into the garage, Dick turned the bike off and helped Kerry off,

"Home sweet home." Picking her up bridal style, Dick whirled her in a circle.

Giggling and smiling, Kerry couldn't help but imagine her future;

"Thanks for picking me up today; it was a nice surprise."

"You're welcome."

Our happy couple stared at each other; lust filing their eyes.

Removing their helmets and setting them on the bike, Dick carried Kerry through the house. Seeing no one around, they went upstairs to his room,

"How about we have some fun hmm?" he lustfully kissed her.

"Mmmm," Kerry seductively smiled, "I think that is a wonderful idea."

With the door shut behind her, Kerry leaned up; her lips meeting the soft touch of his. Feeling herself being carried across the room to the bed, her mind was wandering. She couldn't help but she herself in a gorgeous while dress and Dick a tux; all her friends watching. Her mind came back when she felt her back hit the bed and Dick's hand running thru her hair.

"I love you," she managed to say between kisses, "so much."

"I love you too."

With their hands roaming and tracing every inch of each other bodies, Kerry felt the light touch of his fingers trace her curves. She traced her fingers over his chest; feeling his more prominent pecs. Getting a light smirk on his face, Dick kissed her; brushing his tongue against her lips. Giving him access, she felt his tongue hit the roof of her mouth. Their hands still roaming each other's bodies, they removed the others shirts. Kissing like no other, Dick moved his lips to her neck then down to her chest. Kissing the top of a breast, he cupped the other in his other hand. Grinning in delight, Kerry arched her back; putting her hands behind her back and unhooking her bra… letting if fall. Never skipping a beat, Dick continued to kiss her breast. He smirked when he heard a light moan escape Kerry's mouth. Reaching his hand down her side, he reached her pant-line. Gently gliding his hand across her abs, he unzipped the zipper and undid the button; giving him access to her. Wiggling them off, they landed on the floor next to her nightstand. Now it was Kerry's turn. Throughout all of this, her hands were circled around Dick's neck; holding him close to her body. Now they were under him; unbuttoning his pants and pulling down the zipper. With help from Dick, his pants hit the floor next to hers. Quickly removing her purple and yellow lace underwear, Dick felt his manhood press against his boxers. This was his favorite part of the foreplay; he learned a special trick to get Kerry dripping. It eventually became her weakness. With his lips still attached to a breast, his free hand outlined her abs. For someone of her size, she had a very noticeable 6-pack. Carefully outlining each pack, his fingers grazed the top of her womanhood; sending shivers down Kerry's spine. Easing his hand between her thighs, Kerry separated them; falling for Dick's plan. Wanting to switch things up every so often, he'd sometimes pull her thighs apart himself and gently graze her womanhood along the way. But this time, he let her do it on her own. And other times, he wouldn't even do anything until she did something first; it kept her guessing every time and he loved that. Not being able to pay attention as her world was a blur, all Kerry could do was rub her hand over Dick's bulge in his boxers and let out a moan as his hand ever so lightly flicked her womanhood. Chuckling, Dick decided enough was enough; he wanted her; and he knew she wanted him. Entering 2 fingers into her, he began to move them back and forth while moving his head down her torso. Taking his time to torture her, it felt like eternity until his nostrils were hit with the sweet scent of her love he's come to know and love. Picking up the pace, his fingers were nearly a glare out of the corner of his eye. As that wasn't enough to get her going, Kerry shuddered and groaned when the soft touch of his tongue kissed her womanhood. By now, Dick's bulge was so easy to see, Kerry felt bad. Leaning up, she stretched her arms and removed the one last piece of clothing that was separating their love-making; his red and black boxers. In no time, those too hit the floor.

"Make love to me Dick. I can't hold it any longer." She whispered into his ear.

"You're wish… is my command." He laid her back down with a kiss and hovered over her.

The next was a blur for Kerry; all she felt was the sensation of his manhood entering her; and the soft touch of his lips against hers. She lost all awareness of her surroundings. All she could pay attention to was the thrusting in and out.

"Oh god…" she muttered, "yes."

Knowing she was getting close, Dick picked up the pace; the sound of their bare skin hitting echoing in the room. Going faster and faster with each passing second, the mattress began to squeak. But that didn't bother them anymore; they became used to it after a while.

"Oh my god yes," Kerry muttered again, "right there." Like a magnet, that one particular spot was hit over and over again until she felt her walls begin to tighten "oh god…" she threw her head back in pleasure.

Once again, Dick picked up the pace. He kept going until he felt his knees buckle,

"Oh god…"

One last thrust and their moans came together. Kerry felt his juice enter her and her juices dripping. Knees weak, Dick leaned down and rested on Kerry's chest while she huffed out of breath. Rolling over onto his back, Kerry laid on top of him; his manhood still in her; as was usual with them. Making sure all was dry, Kerry finally fell onto her back, out of breath,

"I swear… this gets better and better each time."

Dick laughed and rolled on his right side,

"We know each other more every time."

"True," Kerry rolled onto her left side, "…I love you Dick, so much."

Smiling in delight, Dick grabbed her chin and pulled her into a heated kiss,

"I love you too, more than anything in the world."

Sharing an intimate kiss, they fell asleep.

So spending their days and nights together became a regular thing after Bruce approved of their relationship. Feeling better about not having to lie and hide their relationship, Kerry and Dick openly expressed their feelings towards each other; Bruce even began to like the idea of Dick and Kerry being together. He even was okay with them having sex; after a while. Sure it was weird for him to know that his little sister isn't the innocent girl he thought but he became ok with that. Seeing his little sister happy meant all the world to him; seeing the smile on her face, the sound of her laughter and the overall joy on her face made him realize that he couldn't protect her anymore. Bruce and Chase split up a few months ago; she got tired of the Batman life and not getting enough attention from Bruce (not sure if true, but that's what I think from her personality) and he was with a new girl, Julie. (Preview for the sequel). He took the break-up really hard and relied on Kerry a lot; even though he'll never admit it. But thanks to Julie, Bruce had the light in his back; and Kerry loved to see that. Kerry and Julie got along great; both had great fashion sense and told each other of their lives. Kerry spent most of her days designing new gadgets and a new BatMobile for Bruce. Everything was perfect; Michael hadn't bothered her in months, his company went bankrupted, Meghan and Derrek got together and Riddler was in Arkham and the caped crusaders had no big villains to deal with; just little robberies here and there. Sure Stephanie caused small problems every once in a while and criticized Kerry for sleeping with someone she barely knew but Kerry began not to care; for the first time in years she was happy. So another year went past. (To 1997 when the next movie came out) Kerry and Dick's relationship went to a new level, Bruce was happy with Julie and Alfred was happy to see his children-like figures happy. For the first time in years, Kerry, Dick, Bruce, Julie and Alfred went on vacation. Kerry didn't have a care in the world. But nothing could have prepared her for what is about to happen in her life. What she is about to find out will change her life forever; and make her choose between the life she's known… and a life she never knew she had.

_Thanks to everyone who read the T-Rated version and the M-Rated versions; it really means a lot. I'm sorry this didn't get up sooner, been busy with school since finals are coming up. And now I can say my first fanfic is completely over; it was a blast. I hope to start getting the outline going for the sequel soon and the first chapter up right after but again, I'm not making any promises. I have a huge idea for the sequel; something no one would ever expect. Thanks to all who read The Reluctant Connection; you guys are the absolute best readers any writer can ask for. With much love and appreciation, Callenlover1031_


End file.
